Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Brothers!
by Rishi02468
Summary: Summary: Sally Jackson isn't who she says she is. She is the one and only Lily Potter. After Voldemort's attack at Godric's Hollow she thought James and Harry died. In grief she and Percy left to USA . James isn't dead either. Percy doesn't know any thing about this. How is Harry going to react? ADOPTED BY XxsonofchaosxX!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
HARRY WILL BE GOING INTO 5TH YEAR AND PERCY JUST DEFEATED KRONOS. THIS IS A PJO AND HP CROSSOVER HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Percy's POV  
I came home from my day with Annabeth and Grover. We went to downtown and a lot of junk food.  
" Percy, can you please come into the kitchen. It's pretty important!" my mom called. I came in and saw a man with very untidy black hair. For some reason my mom and he had tears in their eyes.  
" Does he know?" the man asked my mom. Do I know what, I thought.  
" No" my mom replied.  
" Errr... If you don't mind, who in the Hades are you?" I asked the man.  
" Percy, this is James Potter. He... is my husband." my mom said.  
" Sorry?" I asked " Ummm... Mom if he is your husband why wasn't he living with us and why isn't your last name Potter?"  
" I'm not Sally Jackson, Percy, and your not Percy Jackson, Percy. " She said.  
" WHAT! Mom are you okay or am I dreaming? What do you mean you aren't Sally Jackson and I'm not Percy Jackson?" I was freaking out!  
" Percy, please just sit down and I'll explain everything from the start. Please?" She pleaded. What in the name of the gods is going on?  
" Ummm... Okay?" I replied questioningly.  
My mom was actually Lily Potter, aka Lily Evans. She is a muggle born witch that went to a school called Hogwarts. A muggle is a person who is non-magical. Witches and wizards were descendants of Hecate, the goddess of magic. James Potter is a pureblood which meant that his family was magical for ages. Apparently, my mom had another son named Harry Potter who was till recently to her was dead. I'm younger than Harry by a few months. According to my mom, Voldemort, a very dark and evil wizard, tried to kill James, my mom, and Harry because of a prophecy she won't tell me. James said that because of Poseidon, my dad, he and my mom didn't die. My mom thought that James and Harry died, so on grief she took me and came to live here as 'Sally Jackson' . James on the other hand thought that Harry, my mom, and I, all died so he moved to Switzerland. Harry right now thinks that mom and James are dead. The whole wizarding world themselves think that my mom and step-dad are dead. Harry and I are half brothers because we have different dads. His dad is my step dad, James and my dad is Poseidon. I'm also a wizard, but since I already am going to Camp Half-Blood my mom didn't enroll me into Hogwarts.  
After this whole explanation I was staring at my mom and step-dad with awe. I wondered how Harry was going to react when he finds out that his parents are alive and he has a half brother. My life just gets interesting and interesting.  
"So when are we going to meet Harry?" I asked.  
" We are going to leave tomorrow morning" James replied. This is going to be so much fun I thought!  
" Oh and your name is Percy Potter, Percy. You will also accompany your brother to Hogwarts, and maybe learn a bit there." My mom told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's POV  
(At the Dursley's)

I can't take this anymore, I don't know what in the world is going on! I just got attacked by dementors and I find out my neighbor, Mrs. Figg, is a squib. For those of you who don't know what that is, a squib is a person with magical parents but you aren't magical. They are extremely rare.

Any way, right now I'm very confused of what's going on and everything is to choppy to understand. I sent letters with Hedwig, my owl, to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. I want to know what's going on!

AT REMUS LUPIN'S PLACE  
(Nobody's POV)

I was going to go upstairs to my room so I can change and go to the Order meeting at Sirius's place. Well that is till I heard the bell ring. When I answered the door I saw a man very much like James, one of my best friends till he died, a lady like Lily, James's wife, and a boy that looks like Harry without a scar and glasses. Who in the name of Merlin are these people, I thought.

"Remus " the man and woman screamed and tackled me into a hug.

"Ummm... Sorry but who are you guys. And please also come in." I said  
After they came in I again asked, " Who are you guys ?"

" Remus, it's me! James! And this is Lily, my wife. Don't you remember us?" The James look- a-like said.

I had one thing confirmed, these guys were death eaters. Why else would they claim themselves to be Lily and James? I mean they are dead!

I shot ropes out of my wand and tied the three up. I'm not going to take any chances.

"Remus, what the bloody hell! What are you doing?" James look-a-like yelled.

"Ha ha very funny. You guys James and Lily Potter! Please, in case you haven't noticed they are dead!" I told them. I hate talking about them and especially if someone claims to be them. This hurts so much.

"You want proof, Remus?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Untie me and I'll show you Prongs"

" What"

"Untie me and I'll show you Prongs."

"Okay, you make any other move and I'll kill you, understand?"

"Sure" he replied.  
I untied him. He right away transforms into his stag, Prongs.  
"Prongs?" I question whispering.  
"The one and only, Moony." He says smiling.  
"How in the world are you alive?"

After I untie Lily and the boy, I James and Lily explain everything. How they moved abroad in grief, the rest of the family was dead. I can't believe it, Lily and James are alive.

"Who s this boy if you don't mind me asking." I asked.  
"Hey, my name is Percy Jackson or right now it changed to Percy Potter. I'm Harry's younger brother by a month or so. We're half-brothers, same mom but different dads." the boy replied to me.  
"Oh I can see some of his features" I reply to him.  
"Percy, I think you can tell him who your father is and what you are besides being a wizard." Lily tells him.

Percy then tells me that his father is the Sea God, Poseidon. Since he has a 'mortal' mom he is a demigod. It takes me a few moments for this to settle in to me.

"Okay," I said "Enough explanations and let's go to the Order of The Phoenix headquarters. We have to talk to Albus"

"Who is he?" Percy asks.

"A very extraordinary and wise man" I reply to him.

"Okaaay, and how are we going to get there?" He asks.

"Floo powder" James, Lily, and I all reply at once.  
He raised an eyebrow .  
"By fire" we replied.  
"Watch James and I than lily will explain every thing else" I told him.  
James and I left, soon Percy and Lily came through.

"Who the bloody hell are they" someone yelled.  
This is going to take a long time.  
We turned around to see who it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Percy's POV

A man with dark, messy hair had been the one who screamed. I'll tell you straight out, he looked scary. With him, an old man with a long, white beard and hair entered.  
"Sirius" my step-dad said.  
"Who are you, and why do you look like James?" 'Sirius' asked.  
"I am James and this of course is Lily" James said  
"Stop playing mister, " he said, he pulled out a stick just like Remus. What's up with all the sticks, I wondered.  
"Sirius it's me, come on." James said.  
"Prove it, turn into Prongs, if you know what I mean," Sirius challenged. Somehow, I still don't get how my step-dad can transform into a stag.  
"James, Lily," Sirius breathed, "How are you alive?"  
"We never died, Padfoot," James replied, " We'll explain everything"  
"Before anyone explains anything, I have two questions." I interrupted "One what's up with those stick things and two how did you turn into a stag?"  
"Who's he" Sirius questioned.  
"Percy Jack-Potter" I almost said Jackson instead of Potter.  
"He's your son?" asked Sirius" I thought you only had Harry?"  
"Harry is mine and James's son, Percy on the other hand is my son and -" she stopped, "Should I tell him?" she asked James and me.  
"He's trustworthy" my step-dad replied.  
"And Poseidon" she finished.  
"Before you ask anything, Poseidon, my actual dad, is the Greek God of the sea. I am a demi-god, " I interrupted "Hard to believe? I know, at first Remus and my step-dad didn't either"  
"Okaay! Explanation time!" my step-dad yelled. My mom and James told the whole story they told me and Remus. That's when I realized an old man was listening to us.  
"Who are you, " I asked politely.  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Percy," he replied.  
"Oooh, so you're Dumbledore, " I said realizing" Sorry!" I added quickly. The five then explained to me what an animagusis, wands, magic, Hogwarts, etc.  
"Soooo, when are we going to see Harry?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow evening," Dumbledore answered, " we are going to send the advanced guard to get him from the Dursley's"  
"YOU SENT MY SON TO THE DURSLEY'S !" my mom and James shouted at the same time.  
"Why wasn't he with Sirius," James asked sternly. Sirius then explained how and why he was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, how he escaped, and how he met Harry. Dumbledore also explained why Harry couldn't have gone anywhere else because of protection. I found this very interesting. Just then a man came in, "Harry got attacked by dementors," he panted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Percy's POV

What do you mean 'attacked by dementors' ?!" James yelled!  
"You mean those foul creatures from Azkaban?" I asked surprised. Why would they go after Harry? I was freaking out in the inside. I hoped he was okay.  
"Well you're going to do something about it aren't you?!" my mom yelled at Dumbledore.  
"We're going to send the advance guard now," he told us.  
"Who's in the advance guard?" James asked.  
"Remus will be taking about 10 others from the Order. YOU three may NOT go," Dumbledore said sternly to us.  
"Why," James and I whined, "He is my son/ brother"  
"Because he said so, so be quiet you two," my mom told us.  
"When did you get so strict?" I asked her surprise.  
"You call that strict from her, Percy?" Sirius asked with wide eyes. My mom just glared at me, Sirius, and James.  
Soon Remus left with the advance guard to get Harry. After he left, I met some of the Order and Harry's friends. They found me very interesting, because of my demigod status. When they found out about my mom and James they nearly fainted. Ron and Hermione are Harry's best friends. Hermione was a lot like Annabeth. They both are extremely smart. Gods I miss Annabeth .  
I can't wait for Harry to come. After Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, introduced themselves we talked a lot about our deadly adventures. Soon it was time for the Order meeting, so all of us kids had to go upstairs. All I was thinking of was Harry. I was never this excited before. Ron and were talking when a guy came in. He looked a bit like me. Was he Harry? My brother?

Harry's POV

I went into the room that Mrs. Weasley pointed out to me. There was a guy who looked like me, but without glasses and a scar. If I had any other relatives, I would of thought he was my brother or cousin. When Ron and the guy saw me come in, Ron screamed, "Harry!"  
When the guy saw me he literally breathed in my name. For some reason he looked soo familiar. Who in the name of Merlin's pants is he?  
"Ummm if you don't mind me asking who are you?" I asked him.  
"Percy Jackson, Percy," he smiled and replied.  
"For some reason you look very familiar. Have we met before?" I said.  
"Of course we have Harry! But I'm afraid Dumbledore said I can't tell you. You'll meet some people from the Order. Then we can tell you everything!" Percy replied.  
Interesting, I thought. He seems nice, I like him already! Soon Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, came in. Percy told me about how his life was in New York till his parents had to come here for the Order. I wish I had his free life.  
After about an hour or so Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner. It was then I saw something I thought I never would!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Harry's POV  
When I got downstairs for dinner, I saw a couple who looked a lot like Lily and James Potter. I could've sworn they were my parents but obviously they're dead. Who are they?  
"Why do you two look like my parents?" I asked them.  
"Ummm Harry I don't know how to break this to you, but I'll just say it right out. They are your parents." Sirius told me.  
"They could be imposters you know! My parents are dead!" I yelled at him, "Though I would love for them to come back to life!"  
"I could show you Prongs, Harry," supposedly-James said.  
"What! How do you know about Prongs!" I asked him.  
He just smiled and transformed. It's really him! My parents are alive!  
"My parents are alive!" I screamed with joy.  
"Harry we would like you to meet your half-brother Percy Jackson but now it's Percy Potter." my now alive mom told me.

Percy's POV  
For the millionth time, my mom and James told him the story for why we weren't with him. Unfortunately they also told him about me being a demigod.  
"Your really a son of Poseidon?" Harry asked me.  
"Yup," I answered him.  
"Can we eat now," Sirius whined.  
"Of course why not," my mom answered him.  
"You took that better than I thought, Harry,"Remus complimented him.  
"Thanks?" Harry said uncertainly.

For the rest of the holidays the trio( Harry, Ron, and Hermione) and I got to know more about each other and we became almost inseparable.  
-

AU: sorry for the really short chapters!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys,  
Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have a question to ask you guys. I'm thinking of adding Annabeth to Hogwarts. Should I make her actually Lucius Malfoy's and Athena's daughter or no? Tell me what you guys think. I'm right now in the middle of the next chapter. I'll continue after I have your guys' answers!  
Thx!  
-Rishi02468


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Lily's POV  
I can't believe I'm so stupid! How could I have thought that James and Harry were dead!

~Flashback~  
(Nobody's POV)  
"Lily, it's him! Run!" James yelled. Voldemort shot a killing curse at him. James dodged, but hit the wall really hard and got knocked out. Blood poured from his head. Voldemort thought James died and went to the nursery to Lily, Harry, and Percy. First, he stunned Percy and turned to Lily and Harry. Lily tried to ask the Dark Lord for mercy, but failed. Before he could send a killing curse she put a strong shield charm between him and Harry. The Dark Lord sent the killing curse and it looked like it Harry. Lily thought it actually hit him and she fainted. When she finally woke up, she found Percy crying.  
Percy was really really late born. It was almost 3-4 weeks. Percy and Harry were supposed to be twins, but since Percy was late born they weren't. The only reason she had sex with Poseidon was for the best. Percy wouldn't be part of the Great Prophecy since Zeus had Thalia. James knew Lily hadn't meant to cheat on him. James himself also agreed, cause he knew that at some point Percy would be really important to Olympus.

By the time Lily woke up, Sirius left for Peter and Hagrid left with Harry. They thought that they both died and they also didn't see Percy. Lily didn't see Harry so she thought he died. When Lily went to look for James downstairs, she tried to wake him up but he didn't. She had a feeling he was dead, so she fled with Percy. She couldn't believe she failed Harry and James! She scolded herself but it didn't do any thing to her.  
James woke up to find the house empty. He had failed his whole family, including Percy. In grief he moved abroad to Switzerland.

~End of Flashback~

Back to Lily's POV

Why hadn't I tried to look for Harry! Why am I so stupid!

Nobody's POV

James seem to know what she was thinking and went to comfort her. He also thought he was pretty stupid for not going to anyone to find out if they knew anything about the attack.

Harry's POV

I wanted to yell at them for not saving me or even look for me. But I couldn't lose them again. I know that they didn't see me and had a feeling that the others were dead, but still! Couldn't they go around and ask if anybody else knew anything? I know I should forgive them but I can't even think about it!


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Percy's POV  
We are finally going to Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I IMed Annabeth a little more than a week ago and told her my whole story. She's really happy for me but kind of sad that we won't be in touch as much.  
I also don't know what house I'll be in. I'm definitely not in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is the house I really want to be in. I don't want to be in Slytherin at all. Harry is in Gryffindor and so is almost everyone else I know.  
"Will you lot get down here!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling from downstairs. Unfortunately, this started Mrs. Black to scream from her portrait.

(On the train)  
"We have to run through the barrier?!" Why do we have to run through a barrier? Wizards are very interesting. Soon we got a compartment with a girl named Luna Lovegood and a boy named Neville Longbottom.

Harry's POV  
We introduced Percy to Luna and Neville. They were really surprised when they found out I had brother. We obviously didn't tell them about him being a demigod, but still. For a while we all talked, except Ron and Hermione since they were prefects they had to go to their carriage and talk to the head boy and girl. They both finally came back, but it hadn't been 10 minutes when the door slid open again.

Percy's POV

The door slid open and there was a blonde boy, two fat/ buff guys, and a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. Annabeth... Wait. What? Annabeth can't be here, she's not wizard.  
"Draco, you seriously have nothing better to do?" she asked 'Draco'.  
"Annabeth?" I said slowly.  
"Percy!?" she asked incredulously." What are you doing here?"  
"Actually, what are you doing here?" I questioned her, "You never said you were a wizard, did you?"

"I had almost the same surprise you had after you last IMed me."she replied.  
"You two know each other?!" Harry and Draco asked at the same time.  
"Of course we know each other!" I told them.  
"He is my boy- I mean friend," she finished for me.  
"You to have a lot of explaining to do," Ron came in.  
"You four, Longbottom, Lovegood, Crabbe, and Goyle. Leave now. No questions," Draco said.  
They almost ran out as if trying to escape a fire.  
"Explain" Draco said dangerously to us. Annabeth and I gave a summary of how Grover and the both of us all became friends, then we told them about the giant war, and lastly how we started dating. After our story, Annabeth told me and the others how she found out her father was really Lucius Malfoy and her half-brother is Draco Malfoy. Athena apparently didn't trust Lucius with a baby, so she gave Annabeth to Mr. Chase. It was quite a story I tell you.  
"Just because you two are dating, doesn't mean that the rest of us are on friendly terms," Ron said.  
"You guys are enemies?" I asked  
"Since we first laid eyes on each other," Hermione told us.  
"Wow, that's like me and Clarisse," I remarked.  
"Who's she?" Harry asked  
"A friend, ish," I added the 'ish' quickly. They all looked at me and Annabeth confused. I just shook my head for them to forget about it. After a long pause, Draco started to as normal taunt the trio while Annabeth and I just shook our heads. They were acting really childishly. After they were done Draco just took Annabeth by the arm back to their own compartment.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I had to follow the first years and Hagrid to the Great Hall. There, Professor McGonagall told us to wait for our name to be called. There was a whole list of people. The first years were really short, I was like 50% more than their height. The Sorting hat started singing! That is so creepy! Who would want that thing! Then, me and Annabeth were the only ones left.

"Thank you!" A voice boomed, it was Professor Dumbledore's," This year we have four new students joining us in their fifth year. Now let's get them sorted!"

Four? It was only me and Annabeth! Who were the other two? That was when two VERY familiar people walked in. Nico and Thalia. Wait. What? They aren't supposed to be here. Even Annabeth was confused! What the Hades ate they doing here?!

"Potter, Perseus!" McGonagall called.

She put the hat on my head; I feel so stupid.

" Hmmm..." It was talking in my head! "Interesting... Slytherin or Gryffindor? You have power but a lot of bravery."

Gryffindor... Gryffindor... I was thinking Gryffindor the whole time.

"Gryffindor it is then. GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last part to the hall.

Thank the gods!

"Malfoy, Annabeth!" the professor called.

After a few moments she also got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Grace, Thalia!" McGonagall called next. Thalia got sorted into Slytherin! What the Hades?! Nico also got sorted into Slytherin with Thalia. Wow. I looked at Annabeth, she had on an expression that I have never seen before; I wonder what it means.

Thalia's POV

I am in Slytherin! I never even dreamed of it! I kept a few secrets from my best friend, Annabeth. I feel so guilty. I only told Nico. I don't know why I told him and not Annabeth. Nico and I found out that we were wizards when Lady Hecate made a sudden appearance at camp. Lady Artemis was very proud a did something I thought she wouldn't even dream of. She said I could date and fall in love. She was a maiden goddess and I worked for her. Why in the name of Zeus would she do that. I obviously kept that to my self. I was a bit happy, but still.

"Hey, darling!" A boy with grey eyes and platinum blonde hair flirted with me. He looked kinda cute, but a bit not nice. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Now that caught my attention! Wasn't Annabeth's real last name, Malfoy?

"Are you related to Annabeth?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He replied, "she's my younger sister by a month. You know her?"

I laughed, "Of course I do. She was my best friend since she was seven! I'm two years older than her and Nico here is a year younger than her, but Dumbledore didn't want to keep me in the last year. He also didn't want Nico alone so we both were put in to the same year."

"Are you guys half bloods?" He questioned.

"You mean as in demigod? Duh!" I told him. "My dad's Zeus."

"My dad is Hades," Nico said for the first time to Draco. He was pretty confident! Usually when somebody asks him, he isn't very comfortable saying that his dad is Hades.

After dinner, Dumbledore made a few announcements and sent us off to bed. We followed the prefects to the dungeons to go to our dorms. The password was 'pure blood'. Gods! These people are so picky about blood. I said bye to Nico and Draco and went up to bed. I made an immediate friend named Pansy Parkinson. I wouldn't really call her 'friend'' but one is better than none! I secretly called her pug face in my head. I went to bed right away. I was wondering how to approach Annabeth and Percy tomorrow.

R&R !


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or any other character ( tear tear). It's all J. K. Rowling's and Rick Riordan, none are mine. I only own the plot.

* * *

Percy's POV

Before breakfast, Annabeth and I cornered Nico and Thalia. Then we were found by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. We didn't care.  
"Well? Explain!" I said heatedly.  
"Fine, fine! Cool down kelp head!" Thalia said to me.  
"It's not the time, Lightning Girl!" I told her sternly.  
"You guys are friends with Slytherins!" Ron practically yelled at me and Annabeth.  
"Not exactly," Nico (AKA Death Boy) told them, " we were friends for the last three to four years."  
"You guys are also demigods!" Hermione asked.  
"Uh, duh!" Thalia told her," I'm the daughter of Zeus and Death Boy here, AKA Nico, is the son of Hades."  
"Wow!" The trio all said at once. Thalia and Nico then saw me and Wise Girl glaring at them, and went on with their story. At the end, all of us were gaping at the two.  
"Am I dreaming!" I questioned.  
"No," Wise Girl replied.

"Can we just go to breakfast," Harry and Ron whined. Without answering Draco and Blaise led us to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall passes out the Gryffindors schedules, as she is the head of our house.

Thalia's POV

After breakfast, Draco and Blaise led me and Nico to class. The four of our schedules were all the same. I had to get all my books in Ancient Greek since that's the only language I can read actually properly. This is the same with all the demigods. After all of our classes, Draco and Blaise showed us around the whole school. Annabeth was bound to like this place, she would be probably going on and on about the structure and archeology of this place. By the end of our little tour, Draco and I found a lot in common while Nico and Blaise found a lot in common with each other. We didn't see Annabeth or Percy around so much, but I really didn't notice since I was having a bit of fun.  
I went to the library to see if I could find any books I can read. This would probably be a bit hard since you don't see so much Ancient Greek these days, especially when you're not in Greece. The library was pretty much empty, and I was almost alone apart from the librarian. I also felt a like I was being watched but whatever. But soon I found out I was wrong… Very wrong…  
Draco came out from behind the bookshelf.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"Yo," I replied, "Whatcha doin' here?"  
"Thalia, I need to speak to you, now," he put a bit if stress on the last word. I wonder what's is going on. Is he okay?  
"Thalia, will you go out with me?" He asked.  
"What!" I yelped, did he seriously just ask me out? He went into a speech of how he truly loved me and what not. I wasn't listening though, I was thinking about how great he was for just the short while I knew him. I then realized I had unknown feelings for him. After he finished, I kissed him. Yes, you read right, I kissed my best friend's half brother right on the lips. We enjoyed it for a while and pulled back. Draco was grinning like crazy. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him. He kept on staring at me. I just smirked at him and left to bed.


	11. DISCONTINUED

STORY DISCONTINUED!


	12. adoption

I felt like I want this story to keep going, but I don't want to write it. So I'm going to put this up for adoption. If you want to adopt it plz PM me. Thx!


	13. Adopted

Hey guys!

This story has been adopted by XxsonofchaosxX!


End file.
